Lost the Best Thing
by bluejay96343
Summary: Johnny's secrets finally come out and Carly leaves him, who's arms does she run into? -Songfic based on the song "Lost the Best Thing" by Charice *Tarly-Codd-Car/Todd*


**Here's another of my attempts at a song-fic. So many songs just seem to fit Carly's life. Anyway I'm just tired of Johnny's lies being drug out so I figured I'd just end them here. Read, Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's all true Carly. I'm the one who shot out Anthony's tires. I killed Starr's boyfriend and little girl. And I-I killed my grandfather and framed Tracy and Luke. It was all me. I'm sorry!" Johnny whispered frantically. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hate me. I couldn't live with myself if you hated me. I love you Carly." He pleaded weakly.

_**Take back my tears  
Every useless one  
That I ever let fall  
Don't tell me you care  
All that you're good for now is "See I told you so"**_

"You what?" Carly stood in disbelief, her arms limply folded over her chest protectively. "That. That was months ago. Why are you just now telling me this?" She questioned angrily. _Oh, god. He's doing it again. Everyone warned me about him but I said I knew best. I fell for his lies. Again._

_**Til' the very last lie  
you drew me in  
and I guess that's why  
You never knew  
Breaking my heart  
Was stupid to do,  
Stupid of you**_

"I told you why I didn't tell you! I didn't want to lose you Carly! But then you started getting chummy with Manning -" Johnny had attempted to explain himself but was quickly cut off by a fuming Carly. "WAIT. So now you're telling me that it's my fault? You didn't tell me because I'm friends with Todd? What the hell Johnny!" She yelled, her cheeks reddening.

_**And you just lost  
The best thing  
That crashed into  
your life  
And if your done pretending  
then you get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go  
I'm taking back the perks  
that you'll never know**_

"No! I'm not blaming you but, Todd. He just – he kept threatening to tell you what I did! I just wanted to tell you before he did!" Johnny quickly amended. "Don't you dare blame this on Todd! He wasn't even in town when you shot out Anthony's tires. You should have told me! Oh God-" Carly abruptly stopped, mid rant, when she realized "You left that night. We were in bed together and you left. I wasn't enough. I wasn't good enough for you. You chose revenge over ME!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes.

_**And you just lost the best thing  
that crashed into your life  
I take back my heart  
Every reckless beat  
it ever skipped for you  
Good for a laugh  
guess for a moment there  
it kept you well amused**_

"I think you should go." Carly said softly, fighting to keep her temper in check. "I don't want to make a bigger scene than we already have. It's bad for the Metro Court's reputation." "Carly, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I was just angry!" Johnny begged, tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

_**Til' the very last lie  
you drew me in  
and I guess that's why  
You never knew  
that breaking my heart  
was stupid to do  
stupid of you**_

"It's too late for apologies Johnny. I shouldv'e been enough for you. If you really loved me you would have stayed with me that night. You wouldn't have slept with Kate or Connie or whoever the hell she was when you screwed her skanky ass. I'm done. You've screwed us up one too many times. Goodbye Johnny." Carly said, before turning and running into Todd. "Sorry Todd." she said, trying to go around his well dressed body. Todd stopped her and pulled her to him comfortingly.

_**And you just lost the best thing  
that crashed into your life  
and if your done pretending  
get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go  
I'm taking back the perks  
that you'll never know**_

"Johnny's a jackass" Carly mumbled into the crook of Todd's neck as he held her too his chest.

"I told you" Todd chuckled, knowing "Everyone told me" Carly agreed sadly. "I should have listened. Now, because of Johnny, I have lost everyone." She said softly. "I'm here for you" Todd said, leaning back so he could see Carly's beautiful tear stained face. "I know." Carly sighed happily, a small smile playing on her lips. Todd kissed Carly's parted lips softly, surprising both himself and the blonde in his arms. Carly smashed her lips onto Todd's hungrily as she pushed him towards the elevator and hit the up button. "My room or yours?" Todd asked, smirking. "I don't invite guys over on first dates." Carly answered, grinning in response.

_**And you just lost the best thing  
that crashed into your life  
Count your mistakes  
cause boy this one's a big one  
Can't get it back  
Cause the moments long gone  
Do you even know what you've done?  
You just lost the best thing, that crashed into your life.**_

* * *

**_I do not own GH, Charice or this song ("Lost the Best Thing") [by Charice]  
_**


End file.
